That Girl
by Sabrina Mellark
Summary: AU! 20 year old Zetan Rindmey gets caught seducing a seventeen year old girl. will he face charges and be deemd guilty of being a pedophile or will he be set free?
1. Chapter 1

**hey i just got an idea for a new story. please enjoy.**

i weild my heavy axe over my shoulder. the guys and i trudge through the thick forests of district seven looking for a nice strong tree to chop down. we need to get as much wood as we can before winter.

beings how im twenty and i havent been reaped when i was younger, i have to get a job as a lumberjack with the other boys eighteen and older. i hate my job, it's so much hard work, its stressful and painful.

but i need to remind myself why i do this, for that girl i met all those years ago. she is the most beautiful, caring and mature girl ive ever met. she's all i can ever think about, with her glittering hazel eyes, soft pink cheeks, thick brown hair that flows and bounces in the wind as she runs..

"zetan!' my friend calls and i snap out of my trance. "here's some" he announces and we get to work on chopping the trunks. _breathe in, _whack! _breate out, _ _breathe in _whack _breathe out._

it takes two of us for one tree so we get two trees every twenty minutes. we begin chopping the trees into sections and in no time a caravan of trucks make their way down the rocky hills and over to us. we load the stumps into the trucks and the guys hop onto the back of the trucks. "you comin zetan" my brother zander asks me. "i'll be on my way soon, better i enjoy the freedom of being out here while i still can" i say and take a seat under a large pine.

the ground is rough and cold but compared to the beds at home it's the most comfortable material ive ever felt. "alright, well see you" zander calls and he and the guys ride away.

i take a deep breath and a puff of white smoke exits into the air. its getting colder. i stand back up. "here we go" i say to myself and grab my axe.

i take half an hour cutting down a tree not very thin and not very thick. i chop a large section off and roll it the twenty minute walk into the district. at the edge of the district is her home. a fairly small wooden house with a small yard and little worn down toys scattered here and there.

her house is surrounded by a metal gate. i set the stump down and open the gate. i roll the stump in, close the gate and place the stump on the grass. i take the hatchet they have for me stuck in an old log, and chop the stump into small brick like squares. i gather the blocks of wood and carry them into her house that is always unlocked for my sake.

i use my foot to open the screen door then struggle to grab the doorknob and enter the house. the first level is emty and dark. the lights are shut off, for everyone is still asleep. i use my shoulder to flick the light switch and walk over to the fireplace against the wall. i quietly set the wood down on the floor and then stand back up.

i hear a creak on the stircase and smile. "goodmorning' i whisper turning to face her. she pushes her hair back out of her face and smiles at me, wearing a shirt with medium length sleeves and a pair of shorts. "morning. thanks" she says gesturing to the pile of firewood ive brought. "it's not a problem" i answer pulling my gloves off

she walks over to me and says, "would you like some tea or oatmeal", "no thanks i'll eat later". i reply and she gets closer. she puts her warm hands into mine and i bow my head to rest my forehead against hers.

this is what we do everymorning. i bring her firewood if she needs it then we cuddle on the couch until the kids wake up. we dont have any babies together, she has younger siblings.

"i'll start the fire for you" i whisper to her and she stands up taller to reach my mouth and pecks my lips.

she lets me go and sits on the couch as i grab a box of matches and get the fire going. slowly i add small twigs, then small logs. when the fire is burning, i warm up my hands and pull my coat off. i walk over to the couch and lie down. she crawls over and lies ontop of me and pulls a small quilt on us that she keeps there.

this sweet girl's name is bay, bay lockwood. she is seventeen years old and takes care of her younger siblings, 12 year old jodi and 4 year old levi and her 70 year old grandmother.

i understand bay is underaged, and if anyone knew about us i'd be considered a pedophile or a molester for our occasional erotic moments when the kids arent home and her grandmother is asleep. but i dont care what anyone says, i'm not harming her. our love is strong and we tend to take things slow and keep things mature. bay isnt ready for a baby and neither am i.

the thought of our sexual encounters arouses me and bay smiles. she gently grinds her lower half against me. "we cant now bay" i whisper in her ear. she stops and says, "i know", then lowers her head until she comes in contact with my lips. i sit up and hold her to me. her legs wrap around my waist as we kiss each other passionatly. she seperates first and i lay back down.

i stare up at her and cant help but smile. she holds my hands and rubs on them, warming them.  
"how long were you out there" she asks me. i kiss her hand, "about three hours" i say. she shakes her head, "why do they make you guys go out there it's the middle of october" she complains to me quietly. i fiddle with her fingers, "we need to get enough wood so that everyone here can have enough for fires to last all winter.". this is my second year as a lumberjack, you're supposed to start when your eighteen but only if your out of the reaping; my birthday comes two weeks after.

bay has just turned seventeen two days ago. i brought her a bokay of wild flowers i picked while out. i wrapped them in a pink bow and surprised her with it. she loved them and put them in a vase in her kitchen window. that day was the first time we made love. we'd never had actual sex until then. it was the first time for the both of us and it was very awkard afterwards.

i hug my girl and just think of how much i love her. "i love you bayberry" i say to her smiling at her nickname. "dont call me that" she jokes and leans down to kiss me all over again. "i love you too".

we get a whole hour to ourselves, just cuddling, whispering, giggling and kissing. i remember when i first met this girl, she was twelve. and i had just turned sixteen.

_i walk down the road in my large winter boots. im supposed to be home by five. i look up a the sky and notice the thick gray clouds and slowly snow starts to fall. great. the snow begins to stick to the ground. as the minutes pass the snow gets heavier and faster. pretty soon im caught in a blizzard._

_i trudge through the snow. there is a rough push and im knocked to the ground. "ow! hey!" i shout and look to see who pushed me. it's a kid, i cant see his face though. _

_they look up at me..she..looks up at me. her brown eyes look up at me sadly. "im sorry i tripped" she explains getting up. i stand up, completely mesmerized by her face. her cheeks and nose are a deep pink color and her lips seem fushia "it's not a problem" i say to her. she takes a deep breath and says, "excuse me i need to get home" she says and rushes off. i look back at her and blow air into my cheeks._

_that was the most beautiful girl ive ever seen. i need to know her name. "hey" i call to her, she turns to me, "im zetan" i say waving, she smiles shyly, "bay" she says and runs off. i smile. bay. i get one last glimps of her then head home._

"bay" we here a light voice. she turns to look at the staircase, "hey baby" she says sweetly and climbs off of me. i sit up and see levi on the staircase. the little girl walks down the creaky wooden staircase two feet at a time. bay holds her arms out to the little girl and picks her up off the stairs.

she carries her on her hip and heads into the kitchen. i get up off of the couch and walk into the kithcen. "how did you sleep" she asks the little girl. "i slept good" she replies softly wiping her eyes with her fist.

the little girl has large hazel eyes and fluffy brown curls down her back. she looks just like bay. she gets her curls from her recently deceased mother. she died giving birth to her, so to her bay is like her mother.

"hi levi" i say sweetly to her. "hi zeetee" she says back and shakes my hand. i kiss her hand then her forehead. i cant help it, she's so precious. it's adorable how she calls me zeetee. bay walks over to me and caressess my face, "can you wake jodi for me" she asks me, and i nod. i kiss her nose then head quietly up the stairs.

they all share one room, and one bed. except the grandmother gets her own. its no biggert than the other and no more comfortable. bay shares the bed with jodi and levi, they have individual pillows but share one big blanket.

jodi is lying awake in bed. "hey" i say quietly. he rolls onto his back to look at me, " hey zetan" he replies. "your sister wants you downstairs" i say and take his arm to help him out of bed. he's still here because he cant get up on his own, he only has one leg. well only one works, he has both legs.

i hold him to me and grab his crutches that were built for him out of wood and rope. i help him down the stairs and he goes into the kitchen and over to bay. she kisses his head and tells him to sit down. shes preparing hot bowls of oatmeal for them.

when she's done she hands me a bowl, "take that up to nana" she orders. by the time the kids are up she switches to her mature mode that is determined and bossy and i love it. i head back up the steps and set the bowl on the dresser next to her grandmother. "miss lockwood" i say softly shaking her. she opens her eyes, "zetan. hi" she says and sits up. "morning" i say to her and hand her the bowl. she smiles, "arent you sweet. thank you" she says. i stand her pillow up so she can lean on it and bring the blanket higher and cover her feet.

i make sure she's fine then head back downstairs. bay and the kids are eating. i have to head home and get rest before i need to go back out of the district for the noon shift. "i need to get going" i say to bay and kiss her cheek. she doesnt allow me to kiss her infront of her siblings.

"okay, i'll see you during lunch" she asks me. "we'll see" i answer and say goodbye to the kids. i ruffle their hair, throw my coat back on and exit the house.

i cant always be with bay on her lunch break because she's still in school and my friends always want to hang with me. i dont want anyone to know i've been fooling around with a twelfth grader, especially not my friends, they'd never stop questioning me. if word got out i'd get in serious trouble with the peacekeepers. they'll think ive probably been abusing her and forcing myself upon her. i coud never do that i love her too much to see her in pain.

i get to my own little home and walk through the door. at home it's just zander, me and our dad. my mom cheated on my dad and she lives with another man.

"im home!' i call kicking off my boots. i hang up my coat and walk into the kitchen, "dad" i call and see him in the kitchen eating. "hey zetan" he says sittin back in his chair. he eyes me suspiciosly. "what" i ask going into the cabinet and taking out the small bag of mint leaves. the tea kettle is over the fire. i get it and pour the hot water into a mug. "sit down i want to speak to you" he says to me. "okay" i reply and grab my mug, the mint leaves and a bowl of suar cubes. i set the stuff onto the table and then grab a spoon and sit before him.

he squints at me, "is there something you want to tell me...anything" he asks. i know that if i tell him no he'll just say it, but if i make up anything hell change what im saying to get back on topic; i take the easier route. "no there isnt" i say.

he raises his arm and tosses an item onto the table. my blood runs cold.

it's a pair of bays underwear.

"what the hell is this about" he asks me and folds his arms. i decide to come clean, "i had sex" i say casually. "in this house" he asks me, i nod. "what made you think you could do that" he asks me. "dad im twenty years old, a grown man your treating me like im sixteen" i say to him angrily. "zetan!" he warns and the threatening sound in his voice has me back down.

"who is she" he asks me. i sigh, "i cant tell you" i mumble. "excuse me" this is meant to tell me that i need to change my answer quickly. "we havent told anyone about us" i say. my dad just shrugs, "well im askin, you dont have a choice" he says. "dad" i beg. i cut him off quickly, "even if i did tell you what would it do!? you cant control who i go out with" i say. "im a grown man and you treat me like a teenager dad, when will you stop? i take responsibilty! there is no reason for you to do this. yeah i had sex so what! im not going around fooling around with every girl, i used protection! im not trying to get anyone pregnant okay dad!" i shout.

i dont even want to stay in the room anymore. i get up and walk out. "zetan!" my father shouts. i stop in my tracks and turn to him, "what" i ask. he stands up, "come here" he demands. i regret what id just said to him, i know what hes going to do now.

he punches me square in the chest. i tumble backwards and choke for a second. i place a hand over my chest and take a minute to catch my breath. "dont you ever talk to me like that. you get that boy!" he screams.

im hunched over panting. i look up at him and he walks out of the room.

when i regain my breath i grab bays underwear and head up to zander and my room. we share a bed but have our own pillows and blankets. we cant share anything, not even clothes. i stuff the underwear into my drawer, pull my shirt off and climb into my side of the bed. im out in a minute.

i wake up to a pillow in the face, "fuck!" i yell upset. i block my head from any further strikes and climb out of bed. "lets go" zander says and tosses the pillow onto the bed.

i get up and throw my shirt back on. the two of us head out and hop onto the back of an awaiting truck. it drives us across the boarder and into the forest. the guys and i grab our axes and whack down more and more trees.

my motivation is always bay. i only get this done knowing it'll help her out and that i get to see her when i'm done.

we spend hours out and soon my gloves seemed to have stopped working and my fingers become numb. i run them through my dark hair and shake. my ears are cold and i wish i'd brought my hat. eventually our boss tells us to start packing up it's starting to snow.

we load the trucks and hop onto the backs and ride back into the district. it should be around three, which means bay should be getting home. the kids dont get back until four.

i hop off of the truck the next time it stops, claiming im walkin home from here. zander doesnt bother question me he's used to me leaving.

i walk to bay's house in the light falling snow. the snow sticks to the rocky ground and gets in my hair. as i near her house i see her in the gate, opening her door. to get her attention i whistle. she swirls around and i see her smile. she goes into the house and leaves the door cracked for me. i jog into the gate and enter the house. i find my girl pulling her layers off.

she takes her sweater off and drops it onto the couch. she comes over to me and pulls my coat off of me. she wraps her arms around me and i hold her by her waist. we make out, "what about now" she whispers to me and i know what she means. she's talking about this morning when i said we couldnt have sex yet.

"now's perfect" i say lowering my hands and putting them on her butt. she blushes dark pink and bows her head. i smile at that and press her tighter to me. she pulls my shirt off of me and drops it to the floor. i kiss her deeply and start to unbotton her thin blouse revealing her blue bra. i kiss her neck then down to whats exposed of her breasts. her head tilts back. i reach for her jeans and unbutton them. i pull them down and she steps out of them.

i pick her up and lay her on the couch then lie between her wide spread legs. her skinny pale body seems so fragile under my tanned muscular form. i have to be gentle with her.

i kiss her lips and all down her body, savoring the time we get to have together. i play around with her for a while making her moan my name only loud enough for me to hear. "stick it in before times up" she begs me. i reach into my pocket and pull out a condom. she watches lustfully as i unzip my jeans and pull out my member. i put the condom on then smile at her. she smiles back even wider then moves her underwear to the side. i position myself there and carefully slide in. this is only our second time, neither of us is used to it yet. i can tell that she is so wet inside because i can just slide right inside. her head falls back as i thrust deeer and deeper inside.

when im all he way in i dont move just yet. bay raises her head, tears in her eyes. "it hurts?" i ask. she nods, "move..maybe i'll get used to it" she whispers in my ear. i push in and out of her and it feels amazing. bay wraps her arms around me and holds me down to her so she has something to hide her face in and block her moans. "its so good" she whispers under her breath. she breathes on my shoulder, sending tingles through me. her nails dig into my back as i push harder, making the sensation greater for both of us.

we cant be too loud her grandmother is upstairs. i push fater and faster, i can feel myself hitting the back of her body. its so great, i need more. bay is rocking back and forth with me as i pound her. her hair flounces with the movement as well as her breast. "give it to me harder" she begs and i go harder. she feels so tight, it's driving me crazy.

we keep going until around 3;50 unti im pushing so hard and fast that i feel something rub againstmy member and it's not bay.

i stop for a minuete and slide out. this isnt good at all!

the condom broke.

**hey howd you like that first chapter. please review so i can continue. i wont continue until i get at leats 3 reviews, so comment it up people! im out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i only got two reviews so far, but i dont feel like waiting for that last review, still send it in but typing is my favortie hobby and im not gonna stop. i personally dont like the way i ended that last chapter, i dont know about you guys though. anyway incase you dont understand, zetan (zay-ten) is a twenty year old man who is dating a girl who has just turned sevteen. seems a little perverted but cut him some slack they're in love and i know half of you people out there watch disney so dont say anything. in disney thats always the excuse, "oh but i love him!".haha, anyways enjoy.**

bay is asleep with her head on my chest. i gently rub her bare shoulder and soon i start to drift off as well.

today was our third time having sex. we got more time because it's sunday and the kids like to sleep late. last week the condom broke, and i fear the worst. i felt the condom against me for a while, but i was too caught up in the moment to care. what if i came in her, what if she's pregnant as we speak!

this gets my heart racing. neither of us is ready to have a baby. we always talked about waiting until she graduated or until levi is older. we said that she'd want to be eighteen or older, that way i wouldnt get in trouble if anyone was to find out.

bay sits up and wipes her eyes, "baby whats wrong" she asks me. "why do you say that" i ask. "your heart is racing" she replies concerned and looks me in the eye.  
"yeah" is all i say. she lays her head on my shoulder, "what's bugging you" she asks me, tucking her hand under my arm.

"i've been stressing about last week" i confess. she takes a second, "about the sex" she asks. "yeah, when the condom broke"..."why is that bothering you" she sounds like she's drifting off. "because, i felt the condom break a while before we stopped. i might have ejaculated in you", "okay.." she's not understanding. "baby you might get pregnant" i whisper to her turning my head to look down at her. her eyes are open and staring at my bare chest.

"i dont think so" is all she says. "you dont think it's possible" i ask her. she nods, "no i do..but we were too careful for it to happen" she says. i lift her up and look her in the eyes. she sits on my waist line. we both have on underwear, except she didnt put her bra back on yet.

i hold her hips and say, "baby, just because i had on a condom doesnt mean we're completely safe from getting pregnant. and since it broke last time there's a great chance..", "that i could get pregnant i know" she cuts me off annoyed.

"well what am i supposed to do about it zeytan, what other option is there besides condoms" she asks me. "birth control" i reply. she must not know what that is. "they're these pills you take that will prevent pregnancy" i say. she sits back putting weight on my thighs. i stare at her breast and reach up for them and she giggles, "no" she jokes taking my hands away. i pull my hands away and wrap them around her waist and pull her down to me. she laughs, and tries to pull away. "i want it baby" i joke sitting up and falling forward so im ontop. she smiles lovingly at me and then pushes me, "no. no more today" she says and playfully kicks at me. i take her foot and pull her over to me.

she sits up and wraps her arms around my neck, "no more" she says and i kiss her deeply. i hold her to me tighter just to feel her breasts against my chest. the feelng is arousing me greatly. she stops kissing me and smiles, "i smell like you now" she whispers. i laugh at that then go back to kissing her. i tuck her hair behind her ear and she tightens her legs around me. the minutes go by and she's kissing me as if we just started.

pretty soon she pushes me down and lays ontop of me to kiss me. she stops for a second and flips her hair out of the way. i smile at that then bring her back down to enjoy her lips.

this leads to another round of sex. "baby i didnt bring another condom" i tell her as she puts me inside of her. she looks at me, "i know, but once i get the money i'll buy..the birth control you were talking about" she says. "alright" i say. she pushes farther down and then looks at me shyly. we've never done this without a condom before. she rocks ontop of me and immediately her mouth drops open. it feels that great. she rocks faster and faster and soon i cant take it. "ah" i shout. she covers my mouth then bows her head and breathes on my neck. "oh my god!" she whispers loudly.

she sits up and her hips sway back and forth. i stare at the movement and it just gets me even more excited. i sit up and push us forward so i can be ontop. i spread her legs and pound her body. the sensation is greater than anything ive ever felt. and that speaks for both of us. her body arches and her eyes shut tight. ive never recieved this kind of response from her. why didnt we try this before?

i lean into her and keep going. she moans as quietly as she can. we continue for as long as we can manage and it seems as if it lasted for hours. soon i lie between her legs and we pant. her legs are sticky and i know why.

i raise my head and look at the girl beneath me with the flushed cheeks. she opens her eyes and smiles at me. she's so sweaty that her hair is stringy. i slide out of her and we get up hold each other for a moment. then we get up and put our clothes back on. "i need to go check on the kids" she whispers shyly. i grab her hand and pull her over.

she looks up at me sweetly. i caress her face and kiss her lips. she smiles. "i need to get going" i say to her. "okay" she replies and hugs me, "today was amazing" she whispers to me then pulls away. she turns and walks away.

**bay POV**

it takes me two weeks to save enough money to head to the market for the birth control, while taking some out for groceries and supplies. luckily i have zetan to bring me things that i need.

we've been having alot of unprotected sex, only because it feels so much better that way. and because i keep telling him that ill buy the pills as soon as i get the money.

i have the kids stay in the house so that i can head to the store quickly.

i open the jar of money and pull out twenty dollars and fold it neatly then slip it into my pocket. i switch on the tv to the morning cartoons. levi is still asleep but jodi is lying in bed watching me. "bay" he asks me. i turn to him and walk over and kneel down beside him.

"where are you going" he asks me. "im gonna go pick up some things for our school lunches" i say and i am, along with the pills. suddenly i begin to feel naucious. he stares at me expectantly, "you look green bay" he says

i cant even talk, i'm trying to keep the vomit down. but soon my throat begins to burn and my cheeks swell. i grab the little trash can next to the dresser and throw up into it. when i done i cough then take a second to just breathe. "bay" jodi asks me. i look at him, "are you sick" he asks. "i dont know, i guess so" i say and take the bag out of the trash to tie it. "stay with your sister okay, i'll be back." i tell him and exit the house.

i've been throwing up alot, even in school and i feel realy tired. perhaps im coming down with something like jodi said. the flu maybe, stomach virus?

i head to the market and into our little pharmacy and check the ailes for the pills. when i cant find them i walk up to the lady at the front desk, "excuse me, where are the um..birth controls and pregnany tests" i ask. "we're all out" she says. i sigh and walk out, what am i going to tell zetan?

i head to the store and buy a bag of fruits and a pound of sliced turkey and cheese for sandwiches. we cant really afford snacks but unlike lunch, the snacks at school are free so i dont have to waist my money on junk, and focus on getting what we need. i get a gallon of milk and a box of cereal. thats all we can get with twenty.

zetan can get me bread. i purchase the food and carry the bags through the cold and back to the house.

i get in the house and find zetan on the couch. "hey baby" he says when he sees me. "hey" i say and take the bags into the kitchen. "did you pick up the pills, im looking forward to some more sex" he says wrapping his arms around me from behind and pressing his erection against my butt.

this makes me blush, "no" is all i say. he hugs me tighter, "why not babe" he asks. "they were all out of pills" i say and start to take the groceries out of the bags. he helps me make sandwiches for tomorrows lunches. "can you bring more bread tomorrow" i ask him and he nods.

"so i'm guessing no sex for today" he pouts. i giggle and shake my head, "i cant, i have to finish my homework, help the kids with theirs. not to mention they're upstairs and they're awake and i dont want them walking in on us" i complain.

zetan takes my hands and pulls me over, "stop worrying baby" he whispers and kisses me deeply. i wrap my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair. he pulls my coat off of me and tosses it onto the floor. he squeezes my butt and then rubs down my thighs. he picks me up and i wrap my legs around him. "c'mon baby just for a minute" he begs me and brings me over to the table.

"oh god zetan no" i laugh and he lays me down on the table and starts to unzip my jeans and pull them off. "bay" i hear jodi. i look over at the staircase and see my little brother and sister in the door way watchng us. "oh my damn" zetan says under his breath. "what are you doing?" he asks us. i look up at zetan for an answer, he picks me up off of the table and rubs his fingrs throug his hair awkwardly. i pull my pants up, zip and button them. "guys, um what do you want for breakfast" i ask my siblings. jodi stares at me in shock. he can come down the stairs on his own now, it just takes a while.

"were you two about to have sex?" he asks, "no" zetan and i say at the same time. "then why was he pulling your pants off" he asks, neither of us has an answer. "bay we've been standing here for a long time, we saw everything" he says angrily. "jodi please relax" i say walking over to him. "no he was trying to hurt you" he says glaring at zetan, "he wasnt hurting me joe i promise. we were just playing" i assure them.

levi reahes up to me and i pick her up, "but i saw him touch yo butt. you said that's a bad thing" she says. i sigh, "guys listen. dont worry about the things zetan and i do okay. the things that we do when we're alone...are private, and you two shouldnt know about it. yes i told you the stuff we do is bad, but i know what im doing okay" i tell them. jodi looks at me then at zetan and goes to sit down at the table.

i look at zetan and he says, "i guess i'll get going now" he says bye to jodi then walks over and says, "bye sweetie" he says to levi. she doesnt let him kiss her head. "bye zeetee" she says snd buries her face into my neck. "bye" he says to me and kisses me on my lips infront of the kids.

**the next day**

i zip up levi's coat and put her lunch into her bookbag, then put the bookbag on her back. i pull her hat onto her head and kiss her nose. "stand at the door baby" i tell her and she obeys. i help jodi put on his shoes, "you're not still mad about what you saw yesterday are you" i ask him. he shakes his head, "i just fear for you bay. he might want to hurt you, he's a grown man he might just want you for your body" he says. i consider this, "yeah but i've known him for a long time. he would never do that to me" i assure him.

"have you two ever had sex before" he asks me. i look up at him and nod. "did he use protection, its not safe to have unproteced sex." he tells me. "how do you know about this stuff" i ask helping him up, "we learned about it in school" he asnwers and makes his way over to the coat rack. i help him put his coat on, then his bookbag. i zip him up and open the front door, "bye nana!" i call and we head out. i walk levi and jodi to their school down the road, then turn and walk to my highschool.

"hey bay" says my friend brooke, "hey" i reply. "are you still sick" she asks me. "i dont know, i havent thrown up yet." i say. "sounds like morning sickness, what have you and your boyfriend been up to" she says squinting. brook is the only person who knows i have a boyfriend, but she doesnt know his name or age. i cant risk telling that information.

"dont worry about what we do. and i'm not pregnant" i say. we head into the school and walk through the halls. suddenly my sickly feeling comes back and i find myself puking all over the floor. "oh my god!" brooke exclaims and runs to go get the nurse. i fall back against the locker holding my stomach and trying to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach.

the nurse rushes over and takes my wrist and walks me to her office. she closes her door and says, "bay, have you been sexually active in the past few weeks", i nod shyly. she nods back and hands me a plastic cup and pointsto the bathroom, "go pee in this and bring it back" she instructs and i do as im told.

when i hand her the cup she has me sit down.

she comes to me moments later and says, "bay. you're pregnant".


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys thanks for all the reviews! i love you all! anyway so, bay is pregnant...of course it was predictable if you follow me. my stories are all kind of the same and the girls always turn out pregnant, then has the baby in the next chapter. but i dont intend to do that...so enjoy!**

i sit in the nurses office trying to hold in my tears. im pregnant...im...pregnant. how could this have happened! "can i use your phone" i ask the nurse. she nods and hands me her telephone on her desk.

i slowly dial zetans house number and shut my eyes tight as it rings. "rindmey residents" i hear a deep voice say. "uh, hi can i speak to..." i take a deep breath, am i really going to say his name infront of the nurse. she may look him up.."zetan..please". "yeah hold on" the voice says. a tear escapes and i wipe it away quickly. "hello" i hear zetan. "zetan" i say, "yeah..who's this" he asks. "bay" i reply. "oh hey...how are you calling me arent you at school" he asks. "yeah, im in the nurses office, and she just...told me some...exciting news", the other side is quiet. "what" he asks. i wipe another tear, "she told me that im pregnant".

**zetan POV**

i take a minute to register this.."wait what" i ask. "i'm pregnant zetan..*sniffle* isnt that exciting we're going to have a baby" she cries. i collapse onto the couch and hold my fingers onto my temple...i knew i shouldnt have had sex with her without a condom! i shouldve worn it until she got the pills.."im coming down to the school to come get you" i say. "okay" she replies and i hang up.

how could i have let this happen!? how could i have been so careless, im older, it was my responsibility. it was my job to make sure i took care of her and helped her out. but i got caught up in the sex we had and stopped paying attention..it's my own fault. now she's pregnant with my baby. i need to help her take care of him or her. she's already working twenty four seven taking care of her siblings and grandmother like she's their mom. now she has to take care of a baby..that is going change her routine around and make things harder for her. she'll have to bring the baby with her everywhere, get up in the middle of the night to quiet it, then get levi to go back to sleep. change it, dress it wash it. that'll be double the groceries, half of the time she gets to sleep. she's gonna need someone to watch over it while she's out, but i'll be at work.

there's no way we can make this work..

"who was that" dad asks me walking into the room. i cant hide this from him anymore. "my girlfriend" i say. "what did she want" he asks. "she called to tell me...she's pregnant". dad shakes his head at me, "how old is this girl"he asks me. i swallow the lump in my throat, "...she just turned seventeen", my dad is taken aback, "you got a sixteen year old girl pregnant!" he shouts, "she's seventeen" i say back. "i dont give a damn how old she is! she's too young! if the authorities found out you will go to jail!" he screams. "you think i dont know that! thats why i didnt want to tell you! if anyone found out im dating her i'm gonna get in trouble!", "then break up with her!"

i jump up angrily, "you want me to break up with her!? she just told me she was pregnant, what kind of example are you setting. you want me to abandon her and our baby! it's no wonder mom left you" i say and walk for the door. dad grips me up by my arm and i prepare for the strike to my stomach. "zetan, listen to me" he orders.

"this girl getting pregnant, is a serious issue. you cant just walk into that school and take her, that'll draw attention. you need to wait, get her during class and take her to a secluded place to take her. do you even know what you're going to do?" he asks me. "about the baby" i ask and he nods, "no" i say. he sighs deeply. "you two need to figure this out, there is an abortion clinic near the market" he says to me. abortion. "you cant risk having this baby zetan, you're not ready. she's not ready, she's a kid. do you really want her to have to face her family and tell them she's pregnant by a grown man. do you know what that'll do to her dignity, boys will think she's trashy, adults wont like her becasue she's not modest. it'll mess her up if she has this baby" he says to me.

i take it all in. "and i wont get in trouble" i add. he nods. "we'll see what happens" i say and leave out. i walk through the melting snow and to my old highschool. i walk in and am stopped by a teacher. my old math teacher, "zetan. how have you been" he asks me. "fine" i say shaking his hand. "what are you doing here" he asks me, "um..bay lockwood, you know her" i ask, he nods, "her grandmother asked me to pick her up early" i say. "okay do you have a note from her grandmother" he asks. i shrug, "no". "but bay called her and said she felt sick and wanted to go home, and her grandmother sent me" i say. "alright, go ahead he says and lets me pass.

i walk through the crowded hallway and the teenagers all watch me as i push past them. i not that much older than most of them but you ca definately tell the difference between me and them.

i search the classrooms that i pass and begin to grow impatient. i pass the nurses office and look inside. i see her brown hair over her dark pink sweater. i knock on the door and she turns to look. it is her!

she jumps up and opens the door. i shut the door back and she throws her arms around me. she sobs into my sweater and i rub the back of her head. "shh, dont cry bay" i whisper, but she cant stop.

"excuse me, are you her gaurdian" the nurse asks me, not looking up. "yeah" i reply and take her hand and pull her out before she sees me.

we walk through the now empty hallway. "where are we going" she asks me. "we need to talk, lets go to your house" i say and we walk slowly to her house. "so..you were just told that you were pregnant today" i ask her. she nods, "the nurse says that, when i threw up this mornign, i was experiencing mornign sickness. and i've been throwing up for about two weeks now zetan" she says. i look down at her. she's been pregnant for a while.

"i've also been feeling really tired and hungry all the time but i cant sleep cause i need to watch levi and jodi and i cant eat more than i usually do because we need to make the food last." she cries.

"baby dont cry...we'll figure something out.." she looks up at me, "you sure" she asks. "there's an abortion clinic near the market" is all i say. she thinks for a second, "that will take the baby out of me" she asks. i nod..."okay" is all she says. "can we go now" she asks me. "yeah" i say and we head to the market place.

i notice the small building on the edge of the plaza. we head inside and the room is filled with girls. young girls and grown women. some if them are months into their pregnancy. bay takes my arm and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "we gotta get it done babe. we're not ready for a baby yet.." i say to her.

she takes her hands away from mine and goes up to the counter. she takes a deep breath and says, "hi. can i um..sign up for an abortion..." she asks. the woman hands her a clipboard with a peice of paper on it. she takes it and walks up to me. she reads it silently. "it asks for your age" she says to me. i look at the paper, 'spouses age' it says. she points to the very bottom, 'all information will be sent to president of panem for political reasons'.

oh i see. president snow wants the information so that he can tally up the reapings bowl and such. that explains why alot of these buildings have sign up sheets.

"if i put your name he'll know about us" she says. "..well there isnt anything more we can do...if you dont have the abortion then you'll end up having the baby" i tell her. she's stuck with a choice, either she gives the information, or she has a baby.

bay sighs and takes a seat. tears roll down her face as she fills out the paper. i sit beside her and watch. when she's done she gets up and turns it in. she sits back down and cries with her head on my shoulder.

i feel like i want to cry, just seeing her in this much pain. she doesnt want to have a baby yet, she told me before i even got her pregnant. before our first time she said to me, "what if i end up pregnant..". now its tearing her apart that she has to get rid of the baby. maybe she's growing attached to it..

after and few minutes she's called. a doctor takes her shoulder and pulls her inside , "please stay here sir" he orders. "no i have to come in" i argue walking in. "sir you cant go back there" the woman at the desk says. i pay her no mind. i walk through the door. the doctor stops me, "zetan just wait for me" bay says tears in her eyes. "no, i need to be with you during this" a peacekeeper walks in, "is there a problem" he asks. they called a peacekeeper on me!?  
"yes, this boy wont leave out. guests arent allowed back here" he says to me. "im not a guest im the father of that baby!" i shout pointing at bay's stomach.

"sir how old are you" the peacekeeper asks me. "dont worry about that" i snap back. "get me the sign up sheet" he orders the doctor. "miss how old are you" the peacekeeper asks. "dont answer him bay" i order. the peacekeeper urges her on. "bay do not say anything" i say. the doctor comes back in, "she's 17 and he's 20!".

the peacekeeper reacts immediately, "are you a pedophile!?" he asks me. "no!" i shout. "why is she pregnant! miss did her harm you" he asks bay. she shakes her head, "no he's never hurt me, please dont hurt him" she begs. "it's against the law for someone eighteen or older to engage in sexual intercourse with anyone younger than them. you're under arrest" he says to me. "what!" i shout. he grabs my arms and handcuffs me. "please dont hurt him!" bay begs running after us as they drag me out. he throws me into the snow outside and says, "you will be charged with rape and now you get to be treated like every other rapist in this damn district" he says to me and blows his whistle. peacekeepers appear and surround me. "whats the problem", "rapist" he answers.

im picked up and thrown into a small white car. i look back and see that bay is being questioned by the peacekeepers. "where are you taking me" i ask, "jail, you'l face your trial in thirty days" im answered. "what! no! im not a rapist! i love her!"i shout. no one answers me.

im taken to the polce station and thrown into a cell.

**bay POV**

i sob into my knees as i sit on the couch at home. "sweetie, what happened" nana says making her way downstairs. i turn and see her. her gray hair is in a ponytail down her back. "nana peacekeepers arrested zetan." i cry. "why!" she asks. "they charged him with rape..nana he got me pregnant" i say. "pregnant" she repeats and sits beside me. "and becasue he's oer eighteen they assumed he's forced himself on me..no he's in jail" i sob. "how did they find out" she asks. "we were at an abortion clinic and he wanted to come with me but they wouldnt let him, then they called a peacekeeper and they arrested him".

nana wipes my tears, "dont worry bay..i'll help you get him back" she assures. "how" i ask. "you parents left money, incase there was ever an emergancy. it's about one thousand dollars. bail money for zetan will be a cuple hundred. and the rest...well i guess we save it up" she says. i look at my hands, and she takes hold of them. "or it could be used to take care of you baby" she whispers.

i look up at her. i am starting to grow a little attached to the fact that im pregnant...with zetans baby. i was having second thoughts in that clinic..maybe i should keep the baby. i know it will be alot of work but, i have people to help me get through it.

i hug nana, "thanks nana" i say. she hugs me back, "youre welcome sweetie, so what are you choosing to do" she asks me.

"im gonna have my baby".


	4. Chapter 4

**hey its been a while i know and im sorry. but im back now. we left off with bay finding out shes pregnant and zetan getting arrested. this takes place thirty days later. enjoy..**

**Bay POV**

nana pulls out the small plasic bag wrapped tightly around a large wad of money. she hands it to me and i open it, revealing crisp dollar bills, all 10's. "where did my parents get all of this money!" i ask. nana shrugs, "i have no idea. your mother came hom with it in her purse and showed it to me, saying that shes saving it for emergencies..."

i pull the wad of money out and count it, exactly 1000 dollars. i have no idea how much bail for zetan will cost but, this is a poor district, the stakes cant be TOO high. and then...we use the rest to take care of the baby i'll be delivering in eight months.

i have nothing to worry about..nana will help me with my baby, she could watch him or her while im not at home. the kids can support love and with the money we have..we can make sure the baby gets everything they need. and zetan and i,if we get him out of jail,can get married once im eighteen years old.

but then there is the reaping, if i get out of the reaping by then, then ill be safe for the rest of my life. but then there's jodi, he's going to have to be in the reaping, he's only twelve, going on thirteen. it would break my heart if my litle brother was reaped, not to mention he's crippled. then there's little levi. by the time she's twelve jodi and i will be adults, and my baby should be around seven or eight years old.

the thought of my baby being reaped..its unbearable. my hand falls onto my flat stomach. "sweetie why are you crying" nana asks. i sit down on my bed and wipe the tears i didnt know were there. "im just really...not ready.." i look up at her, "i couldnt live with myself knowing i brought a baby into this world, so he or she could get reaped! and what about jodi and levi, they have to participate too. what is there to do if jodi got reaped, he's a boy. and levi, by the time she's in the reaping ill be too old to volunteer for her." i sob.

nana sits beside me and wraps an arm around me, bringing me over to lean on her shoulder. i cry on her and she says, "i know your young bay, but that doesnt mean your not ready. you took over the household when your mother died. you raised jodi and levi on your own, you take care of them and feed them, even me. you're ready for a baby" she says, and for the first time puts her hand on my stomach. "and as for the reaping, jodi is a sweet boy, everyone loves him. if he was to be called onto that stage, i think atleast one boy would volunteer to replace him. he only has six more reapings, he hasnt been taking tesserae..the odds are in his favor sweetie" she says. "levi.." she chuckles, " she is just about the cutest thing in the district, if you wont volunteer for her, somone will. and snow has no problems with us, why would he rig the bowl to get her in the games?" she asks me. i shrug.

"and as for your baby. you have twelve years until he or she has to participate in the reaping. and you have eight more months to make sure he stays safe. while he or she is growing inside you, make sure that when you deliver that baby, that he comes out ready. okay" she says. i wipe my eyes and nod. i sit up and hug nana, "thank you so much" i say. she just smiles back.

the phone rings on the dresser between our beds. i get up and answer it, "hello" i ask. "hello can i speak to..bay lockwood" the voice asks. "speaking" i reply. "this is zetan rindmey's father" the man says. "oh you're his father!? do you know if he's okay?" i ask. "zetan is fine. but peacekeepers just arrived at my door saying they want us to head to the justice buildng for zetans trial, if he's guilty or not." "what happens if he's found guilty" i ask. "...then they'll take him to prison" he replies. i find myself about to cry again, "what time should i be there" i ask, "by eleven" he answers. "ok" i say and say goodbye then hang up.

eleven is about an hour from now. "nana can you come to the justice building with me" i plead. "of course" she says sweetly and walks to our dresser. she opens a drawer and pulls out two neatly folded dresses and hands them to me, then pulls out a small dress for levi and a button down shirt and dress pants for jodi. they're coming with us i guess.

they're downstairs watching the saturday morning cartoons. i call them upstairs then head downstairs to help jodi. "where we goin" levi asks when she sees her dress on the bed. "we need to help zetan come back home" i say to her. "where is zeetee?" she asks. "jail" i ask. "why was he arrested!?" jodi asks. i turn to him and swallow, "um...we got caught" i say to him. he sighs deeply. "alright ill get dressed now" he says. he sits on the bed and removes his shirt and tugs on the new one then buttons it. i help him with his pants and shoes. nana combs his dark hair back then takes him to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

i undress levi and put the little yellow dress on her. "im gonna look like a princess right bay" she asks me. "baby your a princess without a dress" i say and zip her up. "is your diaper clean" i ask. she shrugs.

she isnt potty trained, i havent found time to teach her yet. i sigh and decide to change her anyway, just in case.

i grab a diaper from under our lamp table and place it open on the bed. i pull her dress up and pick her up and place her on the bed over the diaper. i remove her diaper and sure enough its clean. i put the new diaper on then sit her up. i pull little white socks on her feet and little black shoes. they are only for special occasions, i cant have her dirty them up so they stay packed away.

when she stands up she twirls around, "can you do my hair" she asks. i nod sweetly and sit her back on the bed and sit behind her. i brush her curls back and slide a little headband into her hair. "all done. now go with nana to brush your teeth" i say and she runs off to the bathroom. as she goes in jodi comes out. he looks up at me, "do you wanna talk to me, about how zetan got arrested" he asks. i sigh and nod my head. we sit on the bed and i run my fingers through my hair, "im pregnant" i start off. his eyebrows go up and his eyes widen, "your pregnant!?" he asks. i nod, "all the throwing up i did, it was morning sickness..it's something you get when your pregnant" i say. "zetan and i went to an abortion clinic, to get rid of the baby and when the doctor called me, zetan followed me but he wasnt allowed to come with me. then they called a peacekeeper on him and they found out our ages and they arrested and took him away." i say all in one breath. "thats why he hasnt been coming around like he usually does" i continue.

"so..where are we going now" he asks. "we need to go the justice building and prove him innocent. they think he raped me" i explain.

jodi looks at the floor then back at me, "if we get him back, whats going to happen. are you two going to get married..or are you going to have an abortion like you said the first time.." he asks. "no. im not geting an abortion. im having this baby" i say. "are you even ready to have a baby" he asks me, "you're seventeen bay, we're poor. how are you going to take care of a baby, it requires much much more care than what you provide for us all together." he says. "i know. but i'll make it work. dont worry jodi" i say sadly then get up and grab my dress.

it's a cream colored dress that im sure belonged to my mother, passed down from nana. levi walks out of the bathroom with nana. "i ran you a bath sweetie" she says nicely. "thank you' i reply and take my dress and towel into the bathroom with me. i place my stuff on the floor and undress. i step into the water and lower myself carefully. i wash myself quickly with a rag. i step out when m done and dry off. i dry my hair and pull on underwear and then slide the dress over my head. it suits my body i have to admit. i button up the top to cover my chest but it stops just low enough to show my breast. i sigh and brush my teeth. i walk out of the bathroom and see nana is dressed and putting on her shoes.

she sees me and pulls black shoes out for me as well. i step into them then get to combing my hair. i decide to leave it out.

when we're done we pull our coats on and head into the winter to make our way to the justice building.

when we walk into the building i see zetan in handcuffs sitting on a bench near the court room. i see him look up at me. i look around before rushing over to him and throwing my arms around him. "i missed you are you okay" i ask him. he nods, "we're not aloud to talk now" he whispers. i look up at him sadly. i take my arms from around him and look around again. i look back at him and he chuckles, "how are you going to wear that dress here" he jokes. i look down and cover my breast with my hand, "dont look, it wont help your case" i reply and blush.

he looks around and then at me and leans in and kisses me. i havent kissed him in a whole month, i missed this. when we finally seperate he pauses for a second. "...are you-um...are you still pregnant" he asks. i nod, "im keeping the baby" i say. "w.." i cut him off, "i can do it zetan. i have enough money to take care of him or her, and i raised levi and jodi, i can do this" i say. "and ill do whatever i can to help you. it's my baby too" he smiles.

when the case starts levi and jodi sit in chairs behind me with nana. the judge calls me up and i stand in a cubical beside him. a peacekeeper makes me swear to tell nothing but the truth.

"when did zetan rindmey first have you engage in sexual activity with him" im asked. i swallow, "well we didnt really..have actual sex until my seventeenth birthday" " please answer the question directly" im ordered. "how old were you when he first began to touch you sexually" im asked. i swallow and look zetan, "i was-fourteen" i say and zetan huffs deeply knowing this isnt going to work out. i was fourteen and he was eighteen. he was already an adult, i had just become a teenager...

"has zetan rindmey ever forced himself upon you" im asked. "no! never!", "you allowed him to touch you", i nod shyly. "please explain".

i sigh and say, "zetan would sometimes ask me for my body, but for a fraction of the time i would give myself to him willingly".

the judge asks for nana to speak and she replaces me next to him. "have you ever witnessed any of these sexual actions take place between bay and zetan. "i have never seen them in the actual act but i have seen him kissing her, spinning her around and holding her" nana says. "you've never seen him touching her innapropriately?" she pressured. i know she has, she's just afraid to say.

"i have seen him touching her...erotically...but it wasnt forced...if she told him to stop he would immediatley" she says.

jodi is called next. "have you ever witnessed zetan touching your sister inapropriately" he asked. "yes" jodi replies and i feel guilty. he's too young to be exposed to this..as well as levi.

"what happend" hes asked. "levi and i woke up and went downstairs for breakfast...and zetan was rubbing and kissing on bay. he kept asking her for...sex...and she said she couldnt...then he kept asking and picked her up and put her on the table. he pulled her pants down but then i interrupted.." he confesses. "so he was forcing himself on her", "i dont think so, because bay was still smiling" he says.

"has your sister ever complained about zetan", "no. we all love zetan. bay says that she hopes to marry him some day.." he says and i look over and see zetan smile at me. i smile back and pay attention to my brother. "..so they can take care of their baby together" he finishes. my heart sinks. the judge didnt know about my pregnancy! "bay lockwood is pregnant!?" the judge asks. "yeah, she just told me this morning".

"ms. lockwood is this true" im asked. i swallow and nod softly.

the room is silent for a minute. out of no where the judge calls zetan up.

zetan has a serious attitude and im afraid he'll snap like he did at the abortion clinic and get in even more trouble.

"zetan what was your role in the lockwood family", "i was the boyfriend. i brought the family fire wood and extra food, toys for the kids, anything really" "when did you first gain interst in young miss lockwood" hes asked. "i was sixteen and she ran into me accidentally" he looks at me, "and when i saw her, i loved her immediately. i had to get to know her" he says. "and now that ms. lockwood is pregnant..what do you think should happen" he's asked. he shrugs, "well im actually looking forward to getting out of here so that i can get my life back. i want to be able to support bay and help her with her family and our baby" he says.

i find myself rubbing my stomach sadly.

"ms. lockwood" i hear and look at the judge. "where are your parents" he asks. this makes my heart sting. "my mother died four years ago giving birth to my baby sister...and my father...i dont know...he never came home one day" i say sadly.

the judge thinks for a moment, "you need a male figure in your household to look after your family' he says. "that was my job!" zetan calls out. "i thought you were just the boyfriend who brought thigs occasionally". zetan is angered by this, "yeah, i was the boyfriend. i was the male figure who helped out the family" he says raising his voice.

"the lockwood family needs a male figure who will be there for the family 24/7. someone who will stand by and protect them, help with the children and the grandmother and most importantly, someone who an support bay with her pregnancy then care and love for her baby". zetan doesnt understand, "who else is going to love the baby except me! it's my child!" he shouts at the judge. "mr. rindmey you are not to speak out of term!" he says to him. "let me outta here so i can be with my kid!this isnt fair!" he screams and i find myself about to cry again.

"mr. rindmey! you cannot be around bay until she is of appropriate age. she is too young for you! visitation right of the lockwood household will be granted twice a week. four when the baby is born. someone will be sent to the household as the male figure. zetan rindmey is found innocent of the accused rape of bay lockwood. case dismissed."

**review!**


	5. Chapter 5

i walk into bays yard bearing blocks of wood for fire. i head up her stairs and knock on the door. its been two weeks since i was freed from jail. the judge is supposed to appoint some guy to take care of bays family, but since this boy hasnt arrived yet, then i'll continue where i left off. for the last couple days i've been bringing fire wood, then relax with bay. but instead of doing something sexual like we normally would, i would massage her tense neck and shoulders and her swelling ankles.

her stomach is still very flat, but ive began to noticed she is getting a little bigger. i stand at the door waiting, and im about to head down the steps, thinkng she' still asleep, when the door opens. i turn, expecting to see bay, but instead...there is a boy at the door.

he's the same height as me, wavy brown hair, dark and light streaks, tanned skin, dark eyes, thick stubble a thin mustache, side burns, and thick eyebrows. he's wearing a light blue button down shirt, open at the top and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

. "can i help you" he asks in a voice deeper than mine. "um...who are you.." i ask. he shrugs at me carelessly, "acton" he says. acton. "so im guessing your the guy appointed to take care of this family" i say. he nods, "do you need anything..who are you" he asks. "i came to drop off this firewood" i say. "ah thanks it's getting really chilly in here" he says letting me inside. "so...your name" he asks. "im the daddy" is all i say. he takes a second to think about my answer, "oh! bays baby daddy" he says and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

i get the fire started, "yeh. so where is she, how's she doing" i ask. "she's upstairs sleeping. she was up all night" he says. "why" i ask cautiously. i dont trust this boy at all.

"she didnt trust me enough to go to sleep. so we stayed up all night getting to know each other" he says. i nod and blow on the sparks, setting the wood ablaze.

'how old are you" i ask him, he shrugs carelessly again, "seventeen" he answers. of course the judge wouldnt choose anyone onlder than bays age. he would be contradicting himself, and i wouldnt be known as the grown man who mollested a teenage girl throughout the district.

"so what do you do" i ask. "well i just started yesterday, but i know that im supposed to help around the house, cook when i can, help clean, take care of the kids, you know help them with homework, take them out when i can, help them get dressed. im basically supposed to take as much responsibilities from bay as i can and leave as little work as i can. then im supposed to support her during her pregnancy, and help her raise up her baby" he says.

"oh no you dont need to worry about the last part. once she's eighteen ill marry her and we can raise our baby together." i assure. "ok" he says cooly.

i start to walk towards the steps, "where are you going" acton calls. "i want to go say goodmorning to bay" i say heading up the steps. acton grabs my arm tightly and yanks me back, "you arent allowed to be around her. judge says not until shes eighteen, or until she has the baby" he says strictly. "fuck that judge, ive been visiting before you even got here" i argue. "youre only allowed to visit two times a week and only to make sure she's doing okay with her pregnancy." he says letting my arm go.

i huff a breath then glare at the boy, "listen' i start off strictly, "you'd better take care of bay, her grandmother, and the kids the way you're supposed to. they are my family too, and if you hurt them, im gonna hurt you" i threaten. "you need to call me everytime bay says something about the baby. you need to tell me what's going on with her, from her bump starting to show, to the baby starting to kick, up until she goes into labor. give her massages and make sure she's fed enough, healthy snacks only no junk. anything she asks for you give it to her. im coming along to any doctors appointment she has...and make sure she gets lots of rest and that she has to do as little as possible." i order.

acton nods and says, "ill make sure of it all"

i nod then glare at him as i exit the house, "tell everyone i said good morning" i call and shut the door behind me.

if bay doest have a safe and healthy pregnancy then im going after the boy. he was given specific instructions that are simple to follow. i want my baby to come out healthy and ready to take on this world.

i angrily leave the front yard and walk home. and to think, my baby will be here in just about seven months.

**bay POV**

"bay get up it's time for school" i hear a voice echo. i wake up and see acton standing before me. "what time is it" i ask getting out of bed and stepping barefoot on the cold wooden planks. i turn and see the kids gone, "where are the kids" i ask walking over to the dresser and pulling out a sweater and pants. "i took them to school already. oh and zetan stopped by an hour ago, told me to tell you he said good morning" he says. "okay" i answer.

acton heads for the stairs, "and breakfast is ready for you downstairs, you can eat it on our way to school" he says. "you go to school" i ask shocked. he chuckles, 'well yeah im seventeen. im actually in your science class" he says. i never noticed him..

"oh..im sorry for never noticing you" i say. "dont sweat it" he says and heads downstairs.

i strip off my night clothes, put on fresh underwear, then layer up. i slip on my snowboots and loosen the laces; they're too tight for my swollen ankles.

i head downstairs and acton shows me a brown bag, "lunch" he says and puts it into my backpack. he hands me a plate of eggs and sausages, "when we finish eating we'll head to school" he says and we sit at the table. "where did you sleep last night' i ask him. "on the couch" he says. "we should get you a matress or something, if your going to live with us, you shouldnt sleep on the couch"

acton looks at his food and says, "i dont really mind", "no. c'mon. later on we can head out to the justice building and tell judge there is no room for you to sleep. then he'll get us an extra matress" i say. he nods, "alright" he says and we continue to eat.

when we're done we place our dishes in the sink and throw out coats on. i pull on a hat and scarf while he does the same.

we grab our bookbags and head out the door.

"what time do the kids normally get home" acton asks as we walk. "about 4. the school bus drops kids off." i say. he nods, "so ill walk them in the morning, then you and i walk together" he says. i nod, "yeah"

we reach school just as the bell rings. everyone goes inside and acton and i enter the hallways. alot of people stare at me, now that its known throughout the school that im pregnant, all eyes are on me; espcially if im around a boy. "ill catch up with you after school" i say to acton. "alright" he says and we walk out seperate ways.

**later that day**

acton and i head to the justice building while jodi and levi stay home with nana. sure enough the judge is there and we complain to him about the limited space in our house. "...i dont want him sleeping on the couch..i just dont think it's fair, when he's doing all he can to help us" i finish. "is there room for another matress in your household ms. lockwood" im asked. "um..i dont think so..but we can move some things around,then im sure it'll fit" i say. "and where do you plan on letting your baby sleep" he asks. i hadnt thought of that, "i...i dont know sir". i admit.

"there isnt enough space in your home for more people... so i'll pay for you to move" move?! "we have to move...but...we were all born in that house" i say sadly. "ms. lockwood the house is too small to fit new members. acton and your child will not fit in that house. there are newer addictions to the district at the very end of your neighborhood. three bedroom houses, two bathrooms" he says. that is alot of space...one room for me, the baby and nana, one for the kids, and one for acton.

i agree with the judges idea and turn to cry. my mother was born in that house and she died there. jodi levi and i were born there..i want my baby to be born there as well. but i cant..the judge says we need to move to the end of our widespread nieghborhood of poor houses. zetan lives in the center, i lived in the very beginning. acton touches my shoulder, "bay wipe your tears, lets listen to what the judge has to say" he says and turns me to face the judge.

"you have three days to pack, and a truck will be sent to gather your furniture and boxes. you should be settled in by next week. mr. rindmey is allowed to help you all move." he says. i nod then turn to leave.

we walk back to the house, "im sorry bay..i didnt know he was going to say that...it must be really hard for you" acton says quietly. i nod, "there's just so many memories in the house, of my parents, of growing up..i dont want to leave that all behind" i admit to him. "i understand that..the house is ver sentimental...but all of those memories will be with you for the rest of your life" he has stopped me from walking. "okay" he says and i nod.

i wipe my eyes and we continue along our way. when we reach our house i ake a deep breath before heading inside and telling everyone the bad news.


End file.
